


Houses Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter References, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two Harry Potter fans, some alone time.





	Houses Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober day 7. (body worship and Harry Potter)
> 
> I have no plans to continue any of these ficlets written for this month's event. They are specifically written to be short and quick to read.

“You know, Luna... Ron and Harry would just kill you if they saw what you were doing to me,” Charlie purred, stroking her fingers through Jo’s hair. Jo looked up, smirking.

“I’d like to see them try... Ginny... Do you know what my favorite part of your body is?”

Charlie shrugged. She tugged the Gryffindor class robes open from her chest, revealing bare breasts, her nipples stiff peaks in the cool air. 

“These?”

“Those are beautiful,” Jo said, “but no. My favorite part of you is your tight. Little. Cunt.” As she spoke she pressed two fingers into Charlie, making her gasp. 

“Especially when you’re coming, and right after. I love feeling you squirt on my face or hands...” she began to pump her fingers quickly, rubbing at Charlie’s g-spot: “and watch how swollen and wet you get right after, when you drip all over the bed.”

“Luna—“ Charlie gasped. 

“It’s almost a shame,” Jo went on, ignoring Charlie’s moans, “that there’s no spell to cast that would give me a real cock for the night. Just to watch you open up for me. Or to feel myself come inside you.”

“Please!” Charlie moaned when Jo slipped a third finger in.

“Well, at least we have our trusty wands, right?” 

Jo pulled her fingers out and reached beside Charlie. She grabbed the wand closest to her grasp, the sturdy replica of Ginny’s wand she’d purchased Charlie earlier that year. She flipped it so the sturdy, spiral handle was at the front, and began to push it into Charlie’s soaking entrance.

Charlie groaned, pushing down on the wand.

“That’s it. Looks so pretty, baby girl. I could stare at your pussy all day,” Jo praised, holding open Charlie’s folds to watch as she thrust the wand handle in and out.

After a bit, she let go of the wand, leaving it jutting crudely out of Charlie as she grabbed their second wand - a replica of her own chosen character, Luna. She ran her fingers delicately over the carved handle before spreading Charlie open once more. “Wish we had fifty wands. I’d shove them all in you. You look so pretty stretched around toys, baby.”

Charlie whimpered, cupping her own breasts and giving them a squeeze as Jo used the wands to thrust into her. 

When they slid easily in and out, Jo moved up, her own House robe falling open as she did. She settled between Charlie’s legs, one of Charlie’s quivering thighs between her own.

Charlie reached down, holding the wands still as Jo got settled. She set her hand over Charlie’s and began sinking down on the unforgiving plastic, using the wands as their own form of double dildo. 

They ground against one another, quiet moans filling the air around them. It was Charlie that came first, her back arching. She clamped down against the wands, pushing them deeper into Jo’s slick center as her orgasm washed over her. 

Jo moaned, long and low when she felt the gush of Charlie’s fluids over her own wet pussy. She reached a hand down, rubbing Charlie fast and hard to prolong her orgasm as Jo’s edged closer. 

As Charlie’s orgasm faded, Jo’s hit, causing her to pull back from Charlie. She groaned, back curved off the bed as she came, rubbing her clit as quick as she could. 

The door creaked open just as Jo’s body relaxed. Surprised, both women looked over, only to come face to face with a shocked Dean. His eyes scanned the situation quickly, from the mussed, sweaty Hogwarts robes the girls wore to the wands between their legs. A slow smirk spread on his face. He jerked one fist into the air. 

“Ten points for Gryffindor!”


End file.
